Kakyuu's Star
by Bruised Violets
Summary: Kakyuu loves Seiya. Seiya loves Kakyuu. Very funny! My first fanfic! R&R plz! Warning: Kakyuu is OOC...


Okay FYI: this fanfic is rated PG13 and is a love story between Kakyuu and Seiya! 

Declaimer: I ADMIT IT! I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF HER FRIENDS! DON'T HURT ME! Owning Sailor Moon and all those guys belongs to Naoko Takeuchi The Great (Hmmm… maybe it was Alexander The Great…), and all those anime companies, which I'm afraid to put down because I'm getting them confused with whoever owns Card Captor Sakura… my bad…Oh yeah! I also mention the movie "Grease" and I think that belongs to Paramount… The song "Venus" belongs to that 60's band Shocking Blue or something like that…oh and of course that strange shaving razor commercial…

It was a sunny Sunday at the Kinmokusei Castle. Kakyuu walked in and saw her three guardians, Healer, Fighter, and Maker. The shortest one with silver hair, Healer, (or sometimes known as Yaten in civilian form) was playing a video game with the second tallest one with dark hair and blue eyes. In senshi form she was known as Fighter or Seiya in civilian. Kakyuu had sort of a big crush on Fighter, especially when she saw him and the other two male. It was strange how they managed to look like boys, but they did. Most likely using some kind of disguise gadget. Unlike Fighter, Maker (or Taiki) was quite mature. She was reading poetry. Seiya's head shot up and so did the others when they saw their princess. "K-K-Kakyuu? Is that you?" Seiya said, shocked by Kakyuu's appearance. "Yes Fighter. I have something to tell you." "Princess? You look like… us? Your hair! What happened to your gown?" said Healer, making a fuss over Kakyuu's new look. Kakyuu had a red spring dress on, trimmed with gold flowers. Her dress wasn't really as special compared to her long gowns. Her ruby red hair was tied in a low ponytail, just like her three companions. "Oh yes, you see we are going on a vacation on earth and we're leaving today! I'm trying to look casual! We'll go to school with Sailor Moon, umm, I mean Usagi, and I'll get to wear a cute school uniform, and-" "Earth?" Fighter looked down as a tear fell from her face. "Uh…you have fun Princess, I don't think I could face Usagi again." Yaten and Taiki quickly stepped out of the room to "pack," 

"Why are we doing this?" asked Yaten. "For the fifth time! We have to get them together. They make such a cute couple!" Maker explained. "I look better with the princess!" Healer protested.

"Oh Fighter… I'm sorry. I forgot you still aren't over her." "Odango…" Fighter whispered. "I guess I'll come with you. I miss her." Kakyuu leveled with Fighter. _His eyes are so blue with sadness. I wish she wasn't so sad. Fighter…if only you were in love with me… then it wouldn't be unrequited. _"Fighter…am I not good enough?" she said. "Nice joke pincess." said Fighter as she tried to smile. Kakyuu smiled back and thought, _you may think it was a joke…but Fighter,… Seiya, I love you. _"So we should start packing. Wouldn't want to be late?" said Kakyuu. Fighter nodded. "Thanks, Princess." "Fighter, on earth…low profile. Call me Kakyuu?" "Okay. Call me Seiya."

The four good friends were packed and ready to go. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were male, and Kakyuu couldn't help but blush. 

"We're here!" said Kakyuu. "That was quick." said Taiki. "YATEN!!!!!!!" "Oh no! That voice!" Yaten squealed. "Yaten! I missed you sooo much!" said Minako as she 'greeted' Yaten with a hug or more like a choke. "Can't breathe!" "Hehehehe! Yaten, is Minako your girlfriend or something?" asked Kakyuu. "Hell No!" said Yaten but Minako disagreed. "You could say something like that!" "Usagi?" Seiya gasped when he saw her. He ran up to her and hugged her. He wanted to kiss her but Seiya knew better. "Hi Seiya! We missed you!" said Usagi. "I didn't." said a disturbing voice. "Eep! Eh…hi Haruka!" Seiya pulled out of his hug. "Just kidding! They're married now so you can't hurt her without doing anything illegal!" Haruka said and laughed. "Uh yeah." said Seiya. Kakyuu looked at them all Taiki was talking with Ami and a few others, Seiya was keep blabbing to Usagi, Yaten was getting "greeted" by Minako. _I'm glad Seiya's happy, if only I was._ Suddenly Minako dropped Yaten as if she realized something. "Oh yeah! We were supposed to do that makeover/shopping thing with Kakyuu." said Minako. "EH????" the Starlights were confused. "I told Minako and the rest of the inner senshi they could go shopping with me and give me a makeover. They say I have to look like an average Japanese girl." "Just don't break her or anything…" Seiya said. He winked and said, "If she looks cool I'll treat you all for icecream!" "Yay!"

The Starlights and Haruka and Michiru surprisingly hung out together while the girls went shopping. "What about this?" Minako held up a light blue T-shirt. "Too modest! We have to go really HOT not lame and cool!" said Rei. "Rei? Eheheh…why?" asked Ami. "You want ice cream don't you? Then follow Rei's advice!" said Usagi who was daydreaming about ice cream… "How about flower prints? It isn't so new but we need to please Seiya so Usagi stops drooling." said Makoto. Makoto blushed at what she just said. "I mean Usagi drooling over ice cream, not Seiya!" Everyone except Usagi sweat dropped. "Well, what does Seiya like in a girl's style?" asked Usagi. Everyone turned to Usagi. "Odangos…"

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Michiru, and Haruka were all sitting at a table together in a restraunt…okay so it was a karaoke bar but still. "Seiya, you seem quiet. Anything wrong? Afraid that Kakyuu will look bad?" asked Michiru. "Or afraid she might look too…hot?"Questioned a sly Haruka. Michiru giggled. "What the- no! Kakyuu and I aren't like that!" "Do you wish you were Seiya?" asked Yaten. "Ehh? What are you guys talking about?" "You weren't flirting with Usagi you were actually talking to her like a normal guy. But when it comes to Kakyuu, 'make her look cool.'" said Taiki. "Oh gosh…" Seiya sweat dropped. _Why can't I keep a secret from them? Eh? What am I thinking? Kakyuu is my princess. She wouldn't love ME. _All of the sudden the doors burst open. In came Minako, Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. "You lost her, didn't you?" said Yaten. "Ohhhh no. We have her. Here she is!" said Minako. Kakyuu walked slowly towards the table with her hands on her waist and got much attention from every table…especially Seiya's table. The Three Light's jaws were wide open and Yaten said, "Who are you, and what did you do to our modest princess." "Why Yaten, I am your princess… just not modest." "All this for ice cream?" asked Taiki. "Maybe!" said Minako. Kakyuu was wearing a low-cut, red shirt, a short, red, skirt, and red high heels. Her lips were red and so was her eyeshadow. Her ruby-red hair were in odangos, though a few thin braids and and strands of curls extended from the two odangos. _Oh my god! Kakyuu is hotter than Usagi! Should I be afraid?_ Wondered Seiya. He noticed Kakyuu was wearing a spiky choker. _Yep. I'm afraid. _"Ooo! Kareokie! Come on girls, lets sing!" The inners and the new Kakyuu singed and danced to a song requested by Minako. Kakyuu was "the lead singer." The song was… 'Venus.'

****

A goddess on a mountaintop   
Was burning like a silver flame   
The summit of beauty and love   
And Venus was her name 

She's got it   
Yeah baby she's got it   
Well, I'm your Venus   
I'm your fire   
At you desire   
Well, I'm your Venus   
I'm your fire   
At your desire 

The Three Lights, especially Seiya were in shock. Who knew Kakyuu had such a good voice?

He blushed the whole time! 

****

Her weapon were her crystal eyes   
Making every man we met   
Black as a dark night she was   
Got what no one else had 

She's got it   
Yeah baby she's got it   
Well, I'm your Venus   
I'm your fire   
At you desire   
Well, I'm your Venus   
I'm your fire   
At your desire 

Ah . . . 

She's got it   
Yeah baby she's got it   
Well, I'm your Venus   
I'm your fire   
At you desire   
Well, I'm your Venus   
I'm your fire   
At your desire 

The crowd cheered and the group bowed. "What did you think?" asked Kakyuu. "I think you really wanted ice cream. In other words fabulous!" said Seiya. Kakyuu smiled and gave Seiya a kiss on the cheek. "Lets get that ice cream!" Kakyuu said and dashed to her new friends. She blushed lightly. Seiya blushed a little also. 

The Three Lights and Kakyuu got back from the ice cream parlor and Kakyuu was really tired. It was only 10:00 but she wasn't used to staying up late. Seiya carried her up to her bedroom and placed her in her bed. He starred at her and thought,_ Do I love her?… _He leaned down and gently kissed her on he forehead. "Goodnight, Kakyuu." he whispered.

It was nice and sunny and flowers were everywhere. No one was around Kakyuu except…Seiya. They laughed and talked until Seiya starred into her eyes and leaned forward and got close enough to kiss her. They kissed passionately. "I love you Kakyuu." he said. "I love you too." Kakyuu said. "Kakyuu, do me a favor and wake up." "What?" she asked. "KAKYUU WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" "School?" Kakyuu yawned and opened her eyes. _Drat. That HAD to be a dream…_ "Have a nice dream?" asked Seiya who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "You could say that."** "**We got the school uniforms. Need help getting changed?" Seiya asked teasingly. "Nope. I'm alright." Kakyuu said and giggled. 

"Okay class we have three old students and one new student, Kakyuu and her cousin, Yaten Kou and Yaten's friends, Seiya and Taiki. "Cousins?" Yaten whispered to Kakyuu, who just was smiling. Kakyuu looked really cool in her uniform. Everyone was disappointed that they weren't a band anymore, but still they got their occasional flood of fans. Kakyuu was already excelling at her studies.

One day Kakyuu was cleaning the house when she found Seiya's journal. She was so curious that she opened it. _"…I feel like I don't love Usagi anymore. Could it be that I've fallen for Kakyuu? I think I do. I love Kakyuu with all my heart but she is my princess and known me as a girl. As a friend. Just a friend…" Oh wow. Seiya loves me! _At that moment she realized Seiya was in the doorway and knew she was reading hisjournal. "Kakyuu. I get it just please don't say anything." Seiya said. He was tearing up. "Seiya," Kakyuu said as she walk up to him and hugged him. "I love you too." Seiya was shocked. Kakyuu looked up into his eyes and just like in her dream, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "I love you Kakyuu" "I love you too." _The best part is… this isn't a dream. _"Hey Seiya, and…my cousin… Guess what?"

Said Yaten. "What? You actually seem cheerful?" said Seiya. "No… Minako's having a party… unsupervised…tonight…She invited ME!HELP! Umm she invited you guys too. And Taiki." "Sounds like fun!" said Kakyuu. "Only if you don't do that Pinklady thing,…" said Seiya. "Huh? Pinklady?" Kakyuu was cluless. "Seiya. She didn't see the movie." Yaten said. "Oh yeah, I forgot.It's a movie about this girl who is all goodie two shoes and she falls in love and switches her personality to please the guy… how familiar to the situation that you were in!" Seiya said. "Ummm… I guess I missed a Kodak moment?" Yaten said. "Like we would want someone to take pictures of us kissing… anyway, the movie sounds like fun also! Yaten can you ask Minako if she can rent it and play it at the party?" Kakyuu asked Yaten and then kissed Seiya. "I'm going to pick outan outfit for the party." "Do you need help getting changed?" asked Seiya teasingly. "No silly Seiya!" Kakyuu replied as she headed for her room. "Awww what a cute couple!" Yaten said. "Glad you think so!" Seiya said. "I still think I look better with Kakyuu!" Yaten laughed.

__

"What a strange but cool movie." Kakyuu said as _Grease _ended. "Okay everyone! Time to play spin the bottle!" yelled Minako.

"I'll spin first!" volunteered Seiya. He winked at Kakyuu and she blushed. He spun it and it landed on… Kakyuu! Seiya pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips. "Awww!" said…uhh everyone. "Yaten you spin next!" Minako said. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Okay!!" "YES!!!!!!!!" Yaten spun the bottle and it landed on…a big red monster? "Roooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" All of the people that were senshi tried to run outside and transform but only the Starlights and Kakyuu got out while everyone else was being attacked.

"Uhhh where's Taiki?" asked Seiya?

"Didn't come. He wanted to read a book instead. You should have noticed that if you hadn't been busy making out with Kakyuu, idiot!" said Yaten. "What!? Okay your gonna pay!" said Seiya. "Umm maybe we should transform… Now!" said Kakyuu. "Oh yeah, forgot." 

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!" 

The starlights transformed. It was Kakyuu's turn. "Kinmoku Star Power! Make Up!" Nothing happened. "Huh?" The monster broke through the wall. It started attacking Kakyuu! "AHHHH!!!!!!!" "Star Sensitive Inferno!" "Star Serious Laser!" The monster roared fiercely. The monster started to attack Fighter. Healer was trapped because the monster grabbed her with its big claws. "Ha! It looks like you can't protect the one you love? Or do you really love her since she is a girl now! You probably don't like her when she's female!" the monster taunted. It grabbed Fighter and started to squeeze her hard. "Fighter!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kakyuu. The monster threw its fist down and Kakyuu could see Fighter was getting injured badly. She ran up to her. "Fighter. It's my fault. I can't transform!" "Don't worry. Just run. Don't worry about me okay?" Kakyuu didn't run. She cried really hard seeing that Seiya would die. "Kinmoku Star Power Make Up!" "Kinmoku Star Power Make Up!" "Kinmoku Star Power Make Up!" "Kinmoku Star Power Make Up!" It didn't work. "Fighter. I wont let this monster kill you." she said. Then she kissed Fighter romantically. Even though "Fighter" was a girl, she couldn't care. She knew that she was a girl but didn't care because she loved her. Kakyuu's body began to glow. Healer's and Fighter's also. Even Taiki disappeared and reappeared where everyone was and she also shined. Kakyuu yelled "Kinmoku Crystal Power! Make Up!" Kakyuu transformed into Sailor Kakyuu and the Starlights were all better (of course Maker was fine before…). All four of them yelled, "Starlights Royal Kinmoku Song!" A few fragrant olive flowers flew by and Nagareboshi he played in the background then four shooting stars beamed and destroyed the monster. Minako's wall repaired itself strangely and a lot of fainted teenagers were waking up. The four senshi decided to get home. 

They untransformed and then as they were walking home Taiki asked, "What happened?" "Long story" said Yaten and he began to tell it. Kakyuu slowed her pace and so did Seiya, Taiki and Yaten would be in front. "Thank you Kakyuu." Seiya said. "Do you not love me even if I'm really not really a guy?" asked Seiya. "Seiya, I don't care if you are you or Fighter, I still love you with all my heart."

THE END

Authors notes: I was going to put these before the story but I didn't want to spoil it. 

Taiki: Spoil what? I put the milk back in the fridge! 

AquaMoon: I meant the story…

Taiki: Oops! I didn't put that in the fridge…

Kakyuu: Why did you ask that question about whether I still love you or not Seiya? It's not like we live in America!

Seiya: Actually AquaMoon does and she's the author.

AquaMoon: Why would I make a fanfic about you two and have Kakyuu not love you in the end? I'm not that cruel!

Seiya: You were when you had that monster attack us!

Monster: And you were cruel when you had the starlights kill me! Grrr!

AquaMoon: Shut up *punches monster* 

Monster: Owww…

Kakyuu: I love you Seiya!

Seiya: I love you too!

AquaMoon: Awww! We're missing a Kodak moment! Yaten! Where's the camera!

Yaten: Uhhhh…Minako ate it!

Minako: I did not!

Yaten: Uhhhhh… Taiki ate it!

Taiki: *BURP* Oops! Should of put the last bit of film in the fridge…

AquaMoon: Okay…… Anyway, I'm not like other meany Americans! Lesbians are cool!

Yaten: Is that why you like Michiru and Haruka soo much?

AquaMoon: and other reasons! I also wanted to prove to my best friend, whose name I will not say on the internet (for privacy reasons), wrong by having a girl kiss a girl. Most of my friends would hate me if they read it! But my best friend (lets call her no-name-available), no-name-available is different. She tries to understand even though she can send me 100 faxes saying, "I'm not gay!"

Seiya: She's nicer than the rest of them? I'm afraid to know who your other friends are!

AquaMoon: Oh they aren't soo bad. Except for one of my friends that gives me nightmares. She called me a "Lesbo" (whats a Lesbo?) after I stood up for lesbians. She was talking trash about them!

Yaten: And she's your friend?

AquaMoon: Yep! She can be really nice when she isn't getting in trouble!

Starlights: Yeah…

AquaMoon: You guys, these are pretty useless Authors Notes right?

Starlights: Right…

AquaMoon: And we're making people READ this junk, right?

Starlights: Right…

AquaMoon: Cool! Lets party! *Turns on "Venus"*

Starlights: Right 

Starlights: Right 

Starlights: Right 

Music: **A goddess on a mountaintop   
Was burning like a silver flame   
The summit of beauty and love   
And Venus was her name **

Everyone: *Dances*

Music: **She's got it   
Yeah baby she's got it   
Well, I'm your Venus   
I'm your fire   
At you desire…**


End file.
